


Artwork for Not Jut Biology

by DeathFrisbee221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are pictures I drew for MoonRiver referring to <strong>chapter 65</strong> of her story <strong>Not Just Biology</strong></p>
<p>I tried to stick as close to the descriptions written by MoonRiver, but the final picture proved a bit too tricky so I had to use some creative license. Anyway enjoy.<br/>I added the specific descriptive quotes from the chapter to help.</p>
<p>THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ UP TO CHAPTER 65!!!<br/><strong>((</strong><em>4th adjustment...</em><br/>Pictures now viewable for all operating systems... well I believe they are. Please let me know if they're not.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Not Jut Biology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Just Biology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/760454) by [MoonRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver/pseuds/MoonRiver). 



> Please bear in mind that the artwork is meant to represent that of a young child. Not the next Van Gogh. :)
> 
> I firmly think I've managed to post these for everyone to see.  
> So I hope you enjoy!

These are pictures I drew for MoonRiver referring to **chapter 65** of her story **Not Just Biology**

I tried to stick as close to the descriptions written by MoonRiver, but the final picture proved a bit too tricky so I had to use some creative license. Anyway enjoy.  
I added the specific descriptive parts from the chapter to help.

* * *

 

“I drew these for you,” Dan explained.  
He handed him a drawing of a box with a triangle on top of it, with a small stick figure beside it. Two straight lines were beside the stick figure, connected at the bottom by a single line. Sherlock didn’t have a clue what it was supposed to represent.  
“That’s my house in New York. That’s my swing.” The kid pointed to the two straight lines, and now Sherlock got it. Sort of.

 

Dan withdrew the next sheet to reveal what appeared to be a circle with boxes inside, stationed above blue wavy lines.  
“That’s the Eye,” Dan said. The London Eye, Sherlock realized. “For the day we rode bikes.”

 

 

 

Dan handed him the final picture. It simply had a diagonal line with a circle at the end and tiny lines drawing away from it.  
“And that one’s a dinosaur,” Dan announced proudly

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Adding my artwork proved to be a MONUMENTALLY DIFFICULT task, as I don't have tumblr.  
> I tried using Google Drive and dreamwidth... But the coding was not universal, so I could see the pictures but others couldn't...  
> I was pulling my hair out before someone suggested Deviant Art... I have tested view-ability as best I can...  
> Hope it was visible.  
> Do let me know please because embedding images is something both MoonRiver and I want to incorporate in the future.  
> This is why there could be more chapters...


End file.
